The Collection of CastOffs
by Hell's Ice Heaven's Fire
Summary: A collection of one-shots, drabbles, and cookies that stand alone. Some are canon-verse, some are AU, some are tweaks of what canon could have been, etc. Multiple pairings. Rated for future possible safety.
1. Chains HPDM

Author's Notes: Okay, so I wrote this cookie a while ago and posted it up on FAP, but I eventually decided I wanted it here, it's just a little drabble. It's from a scene that was supposed to be worked into Enternity, back around chapter two or three, but by then I had introduced a Draco and Harry that were widely different then this, so I instead worked this drabble to be mostly HBP compliant. And now here it is.

I might, one day, decide I can make a story from this, but chances are I won't. This is just a little scene that I liked so here it is.

* * *

Draco's world was a world of chains. He was chained in place, expected to be content with his position. He was chained to his family, to his blood. He was chained to the wizarding world. He was chained to the Dark Lord. There was no such thing as choice in Draco's world. No such thing as freedom of expectations. These chains were his burden from birth and would stay strong and true till death.

_"Why don't you think for yourself?"_

_"I don't have that luxury."_

Potter didn't understand Draco's world, and Draco didn't understand Potter's. Draco didn't understand a world where chains existed but didn't hold strong. He didn't understand a world where those who were bound could break free with only a few cuts and scrapes.

_"What do you think?"_

_"My father –"_

_"I didn't ask you that. I asked what you thought."_

Potter frightened him and fascinated him all at once. The boy savior was a hero and a villain, a saint and a sinner all in one package. He saved people by day, and enslaved Draco by night. He broke free of his own chains while chaining others to him.

_"You don't have to always obey."_

_"I'm a pureblood, I don't have a choice."_

_"Yes you do. You could disobey."_

When they meet, it's dark and always in the parts of the castle that people have forgotten about, pushed away so they can be alone. It doesn't surprise Draco anymore that Potter comes out of shadows in the walls with glowing green eyes. Potter's inhuman grace doesn't frighten him anymore. It's only when Potter suddenly has a noose around his throat that he realizes something that does frighten him: He trusts Potter.

_"We can't do this."_

_"Do what?"_

_"This. Whatever this is. We can't. I can't."_

_"Draco…disobey."_

The noose is rough and he briefly wonders where Potter got the rope from. He can feel Potter's chest against his back and Potter giggles, breathless. The rope moves and the noose tightens around his throat, not enough to cut off his oxygen, but enough that he gasps. Potter's fingers caress his left forearm, over the very spot that the Dark Mark is branded as proof of his chained existence.

_"You're fraternizing with the enemy, you know."_

_"I don't care."_

_"Do you have any concept of the idea of loyalty?"_

_"My loyalty is to my heart."_

"Your neck isn't right for a noose, Draco." Potter whispers, as if talking to a lover. He should use that voice for the baby weasel, not him.

"This," his fingers caress his left forearm once more, "is a noose. Your neck isn't fit for a noose." Potter tightens the noose once more.

"I don't have a choice." Potter's lips brush against his cheek.

"You do. Look at me." Potter's eyes are glowing, as they often do in the dark. And looking at him, Draco realizes something. Potter is not someone living outside his world, is not someone without chains.

He is the tool used to break chains.

The chains that have bound him his whole life break away as Draco moves forward to kiss Potter's lips. The noose slips away.

* * *

So, there it is. It's really, really short and not connected to anything. I think this fic will be a collection of things like this - cookies, one-shots, and drabbles that don't belong anywhere.

In other news: I am working on Enternity. Just...calm down.


	2. The Way Things Are  LVHP

Summary: 'Harry Potter belongs to the Dark Lord' is a statement that even now Severus doesn't understand fully, regardless of how much he thinks he does.

Notes: This was an idea I had for a LV/HP fanfic, and this one I might actually come back to and try to make into a fleshed out fic, but it'll be a while away if I do.

* * *

Severus was frightened of Potter. The boy unnerved him, made him nervous. In the past, the boy was just a reflection of his father, just another arrogant favorite of Dumbledore's. But now…

Now the boy was seated on the steps leading up to Voldemort's throne, looking for all the world as if he was just harmlessly playing with dolls. If not for the fact that Severus had seen the boy use those dolls to torture anyone who displeased him, he would look childish and out of place so close to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort spoke and Severus listened, one eye on Potter. The boy cast his dolls to the side as Nagini slithered up the steps to him, looking ridiculously pleased. They spoke quietly, no doubt not wanting to distract the Dark Lord.

And then Voldemort was done talking, and Death Eaters were standing, getting ready to leave.

And now it was his chance. He was to apparate to the Order's headquarters, grab Mad-Eye, Lupin, and Weasley, and then apparate back into the Dark Lord's stronghold. Their mission was to kill Potter as a blow to the Dark Lord and it was basically a suicide mission; for Voldemort did not ever take kindly to people messing with things that belonged to him, and Potter belonged to the Dark Lord.

"Severus, wait." The Dark Lord spoke from his throne. As the other Death Eaters apparated away, Potter giggled at nothing.

Voldemort hissed something and Potter turned to him, hissing something back. Severus stood still and made no sound, knowing that he would be addressed eventually. Potter grabbed his dolls by the hair as he stood up and walked up the stairs to the throne. Once there, he dropped to his knees and rested his head on Voldemort's knee. The Dark Lord reached out to pet Potter's hair, like he was a prized dog.

"Severus, my Harry tells me that you are planning an assassination attempt against him." And all thought processes stopped. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Just because something isn't supposed to happen doesn't mean it won't." Potter whispered and Severus realized his folly: He was used to Voldemort's probing, but he wasn't used to Harry's gentle weaving in and out of minds. He was a dead man. Voldemort chuckled.

"Now, Harry, you're not supposed to speak to those beneath you. You know that." Potter looked up at Voldemort.

"Then give my mouth something else to do." A shudder went through Severus, to think their once savior reduced to nothing but a begging whore.

_"Crucio!"_ One of the dolls still griped in Potter's hands said, pointing a finger at Severus. The image would have been hilarious if Severus wasn't writhing in agony on the floor.

"Apparently you were thinking something that my Harry's pets didn't like. Take care not to think it again." Voldemort said coldly.

Potter stood and the pain ceased. Severus panted as he looked up at the boy that was supposed to save them but instead betrayed them.

"And now, my pets shall be allowed to do something they've wanted since they met you…eat you." Potter smiled sweetly down at him. Severus dared a glace towards the Dark Lord and saw the Dark Lord smiling - actually smiling! - at Potter. And then he saw that the dolls that should have been in a pile near the throne were gone. That was the only warning he got before the darkness swallowed him and he knew no more.


	3. Saving Severus LPJP

Author's Notes: Okay, so this is another little drabble that hit me. It's basically about Severus seeing Lily the night Harry is born. At this point in time, he has already told the Dark Lord the part of the prophecy he overheard. This is basically canon compliant, there's nothing in it that goes agianst what we're told in canon. So, here ya go!

* * *

Sneaking in wasn't that hard, all things considered. A few spells here and there, a potion for his shoes, and he was able to walk wherever he pleased through the hospital. Really, one would think St. Mungo's would have better protection, especially during a war. Granted, The Dark Lord hadn't attacked the hospital yet, but one should never just assume…

He took a deep breath and opened the door leading to a maternity suite. The bed was pushed against the far wall, a window to the right it, and a chair was pulled up right next to the bed on the left. Potter was asleep, sprawled uncomfortably from the look of it, and the woman on the bed was holding an infant to her chest, still propped up against the headboard. He crept closer.

Lily.

Lily, holding her baby, who was born near the end of July and thus marked with a target. He was a fucking idiot and fate must be laughing its ass off at him. Of course Lily was going to be involved somehow…

He glared at Potter, hating him with everything in him. If not for him, Lily might not have 'thrice defied' The Dark Lord. If not for him, Lily wouldn't have to be in danger simply for giving birth. If not for fucking Potter, he'd have Lily and all would be right with the world. Leave it to Potter to royally screw up so spectacularly.

He looked down to the child and found little green eyes staring solemnly back at him. Lily's eyes. Lily's child. The child she had with Potter. The child that might get her killed because of when it decided to come into the world. He hated it. It was like a plague, here to destroy the last person he truly cared about.

"Severus." Lilly whispered, not sounding shocked or scared, just acknowledging his presence, like she expected him there, like he deserved to be here.

"Hello, Lily." He whispered back, turning his gaze to her. She looked exhausted, but happy. So painfully happy.

"Isn't he beautiful?" She whispered, letting the infant close a little fist around one of her fingers. How like his father, so greedy and demanding. "His name is Harry."

He refused to think of this baby with a name. This baby might kill Lily, it defiantly put her in grave danger, and he refused to give it a name, even in his own thoughts.

"How are you?" he whispered, looking back at his friend, the love of his life. She smiled at him.

"I'm good. A little worried about Peter, he doesn't seem cut out for war…but he doesn't have much of a choice. None of us do. Petunia is still not talking to me…I think she really hates me. I'm really worried about James and Sirius too – James's parents died in the recent attack. And Regulus…well, Sirius doesn't talk about his brother, but I know he must be hurting." She spoke quietly no doubt not wanting to wake Potter.

He knew about the attack that she was talking about, after all he had been there too…under a mask. He knew Potter's parents had died too, because he was within shouting distance to the Death Eater that killed them at the time. He remembered trying to get to Potter, wanting to face off against him, but Lupin and Black had intercepted him. And Regulus…he didn't know what Regulus was thinking, trying to leave the Cause.

"I'm glad you're well." He said, telling the complete truth. He looked back at the thing in her arms. It would be the ruin of her.

"You were there, weren't you? The attack." She was looking at him as she often did when they were at Hogwarts, eyes pleading with him to lie to her, to not tell her what kind of a person he was. He looked away as he nodded. She sighed.

"Severus, I will always hold a place in my heart for you, but I can't agree with what you are doing. The path you are going down. You told me, once, that it didn't matter if I was a muggle-born, do you remember that?" She was disappointed in him, as she often was it seemed.

"It doesn't matter if you're muggle-born, Lily. You're…" He trialed off, not sure what to say.

"I know. It doesn't matter that _I_ am. I'm _special_." She spat the word out and Severus flinched involuntarily. "You're a hypocrite, Severus." Her voice was hard, as it was whenever they had this argument. She was so stubborn…

"Why can't you understand, Lily? The Dark Lord is right, He's helping the Wizarding World -" He didn't get very far before Lily cut him off. He never got to explain this to Lily, she never listened…

"No, Severus. He's not right, he's wrong. So very, very wrong. He's just a bully and a coward. I just…I can't watch you go down this path, Severus. I can't. I won't. You are already lost to me." She reached up and placed her hand against his cheek and it felt like his heart was breaking all over.

"Lily, I love you." He wouldn't cry, not with Potter in the room.

"No, you don't. James loves me; you love the idea of me. You wouldn't be doing this if you loved me. You wouldn't be looking at my child like he's the spawn of the devil, if you loved me. Thank you for saying so, but saying so doesn't make it true." Her words sliced him apart and he wrenched his face away from her outstretched hand.

He looked at her, one last time, before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

James opened his eyes as he heard the door close softly. Lily still had her hand outstretched and Harry was starting to get fussy in her arms.

"He left." Lily put her arm down, cradling Harry close. James got up from his chair and moved to sit beside her, wrapping an arm around her.

"I know." He pulled her close as she let the tears fall. "There's nothing you can do, Lily. You can't save him from himself. You can't save him this time, he has to save himself."

Lily handed Harry over to James, who took him carefully and a little unsurely. He was still new to this father thing. Lily leaned against his side.

"I'm happy, you know. Regardless of the situation with Severus and my little worries, I'm happy." Lily whispered, smiling down at little Harry who had discovered his toes and was fascinated by them.

"I'm happy too, Lily." She smiled at him and he smiled back.


	4. Firsts HPRWHG

Title: Firsts  
Rating: R/NC-17  
Summary: A collection of firsts describing how the trio's relationship went from friendship to romance.

* * *

The first time Harry goes down on Ron they're 15. It's awkward and Harry almost chokes, but still manages to fit him all the way down. Ron cums on the first swallow and Harry's slightly disappointed for some reason. The next day Ron is careful not to touch Harry too much and Harry finds himself irrationally hurt by that.

The first time Hermione goes down on Harry is also when they're 15. She was tired of listening to her roommates going on and on about giving boys blowjobs and wants to see what all the fuss is about. She goes to Harry because it's less awkward than going to Ron. She can't fit him all in her mouth, but her hands make up for it. Harry moans as she sucks with a determination she only uses for studying and when he cums she almost chokes but manages to swallow all of it. She pulls a face and mutters that she's never swallowing again and for some reason that strikes Harry as funny, so he starts to laugh. She joins in seconds later.

The second time Harry goes down on Ron, they're 16 and have the dorms to themselves. Neville was over-nighting in one of the greenhouses and Seamus and Dean were playing poker with the seventh years. Ron's hands are in Harry's hair and Ron moans and the sound almost makes Harry cum. Ron grips Harry's hair too hard as he pulls him up for a kiss – it's rough and awkward. Harry's hands wrap around Ron's cock and after a few minutes Ron cums all over Harry's hands. Harry licks one finger clean and decides he sees Hermione's point about the taste. Ron kisses him again and for some reason that frightens Harry. He starts dating Ginny three days later.

Ginny and Harry only snog in semi-public places and the common room – it makes Harry uncomfortable, especially as she refuses to kiss him when they're alone. One day she tried to stick her hands down his pants outside the Charms classroom and he pushes her away. That night Dumbledore dies and later they break up.

When he's 17, Ginny and Harry share their first private kiss only to have Ron interrupt – he's strangely overjoyed at the interruption. Ron takes Harry to Mr. Weasley's shed and pushes him against a wall, out of sight of the burrow, and gets down on his knees. It's the first time Harry's felt Ron's mouth and he moans at how right it feels. Ron fits all of Harry's cock in his mouth and Harry briefly wonders if that's a guy thing – because he was able to fit all of Ron in his mouth, but Hermione had to use her hands too with Harry. Harry cums as Hermione rounds the corner, sees them, and blinks in what might be astonishment or confusion. Ron's ears go red and he moves back and starts to get up. Hermione walks over and helps him up while tucking Harry's cock back into his pants. They then discuss Horecruxes.

When they're on the Quest none of them touch each other. It isn't until Ron leaves them that Harry touches Hermione. He wakes up to Hermione fumbling with his pants; he shoos away her hands and reaches under her skirt for her underwear. She is soon moaning, on her back, while Harry licks her pussy. He's not sure what he's doing, but she doesn't seem to care. When she cums, he pulls away and realizes she's crying. After a few seconds, he realizes he's crying too. Once Ron comes back, they go back to the way things were before - no touching.

Harry immediately goes to his bed in the Tower after killing Voldemort. He's sure people are wondering where he is and he wonders who will find him first. Luna? Ginny?

It's neither. Ron and Hermione find him hours later, sitting against the headboard with his knees pulled up to his chest. Hermione kisses him gently and he runs his hands over her body. She pulls off his shirt and Harry starts helping her out of her clothes. An immeasurable amount of time later she lowers herself onto him, biting her lip as a flash of pain shows in her expression. He immediately reaches a hand up to her, apologizing for hurting her. She smiles down at him, saying he didn't hurt her it just felt weird at first. Then she starts to move and soon she throws her head back and cums. Moments later, as her hips still move, Harry cums. She rolls off of him and Harry sees Ron and then realizes he saw everything. He has a brief moment of panic before Ron kisses him. Very soon he is hard again and Ron's fingers are buried inside, stretching him. Harry thinks he's stretched enough, but when Ron presses in it hurts enough for him to bite his lips and he can feel tears come up. It burns at first but as soon as Ron starts moving the pain fades into toe-curling pleasure. He briefly wonders if this was what it was like for Hermione and cums for a second time. Ron follows shortly and pulls out. Harry is soon in the middle of a sandwich and then, to his embarrassment, he starts to cry. He starts telling them about meeting his parents, Sirius, and Remus – and oh Merlin how Teddy's all alone – and how hard it was to walk to his death. He tells them about seeing Dumbledore and how he hopes Gellert found him in the end and how much he wanted to help baby Voldemort but he couldn't. He wanted to, but he couldn't, and that hurt so much. They hold him through it all and he falls asleep crying.

They are they when he wakes up.


End file.
